Nuances de Rosa
by Vivis Drecco
Summary: House nunca gostou de nada doce demais, meiogo demais ou rosa demais até esbarrar nela...
1. Algodão Doce

** Nuances de Rosa.**

**Capitulo 1 – Algodão Doce**

Ele olhou desalentado para o frasco vazio sobre a estante, aquilo estava passando dos limites.  
Não só pela dor lancinante em sua perna, pelas náuseas, pelos suores frios e por todo o descontrole que sentia.  
Não estava certo porque ela estava ali sentada ao seu lado, enquanto ele estava miserável.  
Ele já também já estava cansado de mandá-la embora, nem ao menos sabia exatamente o motivo de tê-la deixado entrar daquela vez.  
Em todas as outras vezes que ela entrará naquele maldito apartamento esta semana ele dissera a si mesmo que o único motivo era o caso que eles estavam tratando, mas e agora? Não havia nada, nenhum motivo nobre para ele ocultar de si mesmo, que desejava ardentemente tê-la ali, sentada ao seu lado.  
Ver a preocupação e misturada a orgulho nos olhos dela faziam que tudo aquele inferno estivesse valendo à pena.  
Suspirou baixo, mas aquele mínimo barulho foi o suficiente para fazê-la olhar em sua direção deixando de lado os relatórios que ela organizava.  
Ela então foi ate ele e sem perguntar nada passou suas mãos por seu rosto, tirando o cabelo que o suor grudará.  
- vou preparar um banho para você.  
Ele a observou se levantar e antes mesmo de perceber já estava sendo o mesmo House de sempre  
- Você pretende alem de me vigiar, também me dar banho, Mãe? – havia mais dor que ironia na voz dele, e algo mais que ele evitava pensar no momento.  
- se for necessário... – a voz dela estava doce, como sempre.  
Ela entrou no banheiro cantarolando alguma musica que ele praticamente reconhecia, só que faltava algo. Mas ele se recusou a pensar nisso no momento, voltou a se focalizar na completa agonia de sua vida no momento.

Seus pensamentos azedos foram cortados pelo aroma delicioso de algodão doce.  
Ignorando todo o resto ele se encaminhou para o banheiro, abriu e fechou os olhos com rapidez e tinha certeza de que estava boquiaberto, mas não era para menos, sua banheira estava inundada de uma espuma rosa e ela estava ali ajoelhada ao lado da mesmo, suas mãos delicadas mergulhadas na espuma mexendo delicadamente suas feições estavam relaxadas e ela estava de olhos fechados, aprecia mergulhada em um transe, havia um sorriso em seu rosto e um certo rubor, então pela primeira vez em sua vida House resolveu ter tato, e se afastou.  
Não queria deixá-la sem graça.  
Bom na realidade House estava era se protegendo, porque ver aquela cena havia detonado dentro dele um turbilhão de emoções e sensações e nenhuma delas era como poderia se dizer... Pura.

Antes mesmo que chegasse ao seu sofá, ele ouvi ela chamá-lo  
- House...  
Sua mão tremula passou rapidamente por seu rosto como que para espantar não só o sorriso malicioso como a face de satisfação.  
Caminhou o mais lento que podia sem que fizesse a vir atrás dele, tinha que conseguir acalmar todos os hormônios que estavam ensandecidos.  
Mas nem toda a cultura Zen que ele pudesse ter foi capaz de evitar que seu corpo reagisse a cena que viu.  
Ela agora estava em pé a sua frente um sorriso no rosto corado, um pouco de espuma cor rosa em suas mãos...  
- antes que você reclame, eu li em uma matéria que aromas doces são indicados para banhos terapêuticos em combate a dores crônicas.  
Ela corou ainda mais, sem motivo aparente, mas para House significava que ela também se lembrava.  
Ele resolveu não dizer nada, não porque não quisesse, mas sim porque queria muito...  
Ela então o fitou encabulada.  
- eu adoro Algodão doce...  
Ela sorriu ao vê-lo dar um passo a frente e entrar no banheiro.  
- quer ajuda? – ela perguntou inocente, mas logo corou absurdamente.  
House não corou mais ferveu.  
- creio que sim, mas você deve estar preparada... – ele disse com a voz rouca.

Cameron sorriu e fechou a porta do banheiro caminhando na direção de House.

**Fim do 1° Capitulo.  
****Vivis Drecco ® Junho de 2009 © Nuances de Rosa**

Fic postada pela primeira vez na comunidade Os poderes do algodão Doce, do orkut... enjoy!


	2. Rosa Branco e Vermelho

** Nuances de Rosa.**

**Capitulo 2 – Rosa = Branco e Vermelho.**

O barulho da porta se fechando coincidiu com outra se abrindo, Wilson entrou no apartamento com o rosto abatido, seus olhos foram direto ao sofá onde esperava encontrar House prostado e reclamando de sua vida miserável.  
Mas o sofá estava vazio assim como também não havia no recinto bagunça alguma.  
Seus olhos percorreram o ambiente em busca do amigo, mas seus sentidos apenas captaram o cheiro de algodão doce. Algo estava muito errado.  
Antes que pudesse raciocinar direito caminho em direção ao quarto, mas um barulho no banheiro o fez mudar o rumo, então ele chamou:  
- House!  
Um barulho mais forte no banheiro o fez ficar preocupado e abrir a porta...  
E segundos depois a fechar. Foi o movimento mais rápido que ele fez sem conseguir usar o cérebro, pena que estava incapacitado de andar, porque ainda estava parado no mesmo lugar, quando Cameron passou por ele sem o olhar diretamente, e rapidamente pegar seu casado deixando o apartamento.  
E ainda estava parado boquiaberto quando House jogou a bengala em cima dele.  
- vá embora.

_Meia Hora depois._

- o que realmente estava acontecendo ali dentro House? – Wilson o olhava e seu semblante estava nitidamente orgulhoso.  
House por outro lado mostrava em sua face uma raiva contida e uma genuína vontade de matá-lo, mas se controlou a muito custo e respondeu com seu ar de sempre.  
- o que você acha? Estava tomando meu banho terapêutico e você assustou a única que parecia fazer a terapia funcionar. Sabe quanto é difícil encontrar médicas habilitadas em tratamentos holísticos?  
- House era a Cameron... – Wilson respondeu com a voz calma e o ar de incredulidade – você sabia que era ela, certo?  
- Oh!!! Era a Cameron? – House fingiu surpresa e sua voz saiu carregada de irônica – é claro que era a Cameron quem mais seria... – ele respira profundamente – agora eu gostaria que você saísse e me deixasse mergulhar novamente em meu inferno pessoal, onde a agonia será minha companheira enquanto eu recordo os dois minutos mais interessantes que eu não poderei reviver tão cedo, graças a você.  
E com um gesto aponta a porta a Wilson.  
Este se levanta e para antes e abrir a porta.  
- House se você a magoar não será apenas com Chase que você terá problemas.  
E sai fechando a porta, deixando Gregory House olhando uma banheira onde espumas rosa começavam a sumir.

_Duas horas depois._

A casa esta mergulhada naquela semi escuridão os últimos fios de claridade entram brigando com a escuridão, House pisca rapidamente tentando ainda manter os olhos focalizando a banheira agora totalmente branca, um barulho de chaves atraia sua atenção e ele sorri, reconheceria esse barulho suave em qualquer lugar.  
Ela abre a porta com cuidado, ele fecha os olhos naquele momento mergulhando na imagem que agora os barulhos que ela faz o mostram.  
Ela deixa o belo chaveiro japonês vermelho em cima da mesa assim como sua bolsa e seu casaco, ela anda ate ele e afasta seus cabelos de sua testa, medindo sua temperatura, e ela suspira. Uma bela imagem na mente dele.  
Mas ele abre os olhos e sorri, sua dor imensa esvaindo ao vê-la parada lhe observando.  
Os dois ficaram em silêncio, ate que House resolveu que um dos dois iria ter que quebrar o gelo.  
- pensei que iria demorar em vê-la novamente?  
Cameron sorri.  
- apenas resolvi dar duas horas e meia para você torturar Wilson e mandá-lo embora.  
A simplicidade da resposta dela o fez se reerguer da cadeira e a olhar de frente. Essa era definitivamente a sua garota e ela estava com um vestido vermelho.  
Ela se afastou dele um pouco e parou encostada no batente da porta que separava a sala das dependências íntima o vermelho contrastando com o branco do batente, o rosto levemente corado.

Ambos tentaram falar ao mesmo tempo e se calaram.  
House se levantou e deu dois passos até ela.  
- creio que deve ser a minha vez de falar, afinal você já disse isso há algum tempo atrás. – Cameron apenas o fitou interessada – gosto de você.  
Duas palavras que fizeram o rubor aumentar, as pernas dela bambear e o coração acelerar, e ele até poderia ter percebido isso se não estivesse ocupado fazendo o seu próprio diagnostico e ele era alarmante.  
Taquicardia, tontura, aumento de pressão arterial, dificuldade de fala.... e tudo após dizer três palavras?  
Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo, mas estava, então sua dificuldade de fala simplesmente se foi.  
- você me deu duas horas e meia para torturar o Wilson e expulsa-lo daqui só precisei de mais de cinco minutos porque ele foi relutante em ir. Então na realidade você me deixou aqui sozinho, com minha dor, e sua falta... – Cameron tentou dizer algo, mas House apenas andou ate ela e tocou em seus lábios aquilo precisava ser dito – eu poderia realmente deixar tudo como está, porque para mim funciona assim, flertar, provocar...  
House ficou calado por um momento.  
- mas você não é desse jeito, - ele a olhou bem e sorriu malicioso – para ser sincero você é, por trás de toda essa fachada de anjo completamente inocente existe a mulher que mais flertou, provocou e me torturou com sua presença em toda a minha vida, mas você é assim e prefiro que não mudemos este tópico – ele suspira nem havia percebido que falava rápido – onde estávamos mesmo?  
Cameron estava sorrindo.

- na parte em que você estava para me explicar do porque de não deixar tudo como está.  
House deu um leve tapa em sua testa.  
- ah! Claro como eu pude me esquecer disso?  
Ele a olha profundamente enquanto passa as mãos pelo seu rosto como que a redesenhando.  
- Eu gosto de você, temos uma história juntos, já lhe deixei se afastar uma vez, e nunca entendi como que você ainda voltava, me suportando, uma vez me disseram que todos que se aproximam de mim acabam se magoando, eu não me importei quando ouvi essa frase, mesmo sabendo que significava que eu acabava de magoar aquela pessoa a minha frente, não me importei porque não era você. – ele parou e olhou para o batente da porta, branco tão perto do vermelho – mesmo sabendo que lhe magoei tantas vezes, você mudou desde que eu te conheci, e tenho orgulho de você, mas não posso mais negar a mim mesmo que eu mudei desde que eu te conheci, Wilson tinha razão é impossível estar perto de você e não ser contagiado pela sua essência, isso me mudou e me assusta, seria muito mais confortável não estar aqui, olhando um batente branco desejando ser ele para estar sentindo o vermelho que seria sua pele...  
Ele viu uma lágrima cair e marcar o assoalho.

- mas eu não posso mais ser um covarde sonhando com nuances de rosa, porque eles me lembram você, não dizer que te amo, não muda o que eu sinto então vou dizer, Eu te amo, Cameron, gostaria agora de voltar a nossas provocações e flertes...  
E ela o beijou, um beijo a principio calmo que se tornou possessivo, seus braços envolveram Cameron e invertendo posições foi seu corpo o prensado no batente.  
E ele contestou com pesar ela se afastar, maldita necessidade de oxigênio ele pensou.  
E a viu se afastar a seguindo com o olhar um sorriso malicioso se desenhou em seus lábios.  
Ela se sentara na borda da banheira e abrira a torneira, o vestido vermelho contrastando com a brancura da porcelana da banheira, ela então sensualmente coloca algo dentro da água e logo um cheiro conhecido de House inunda o ambiente, ela começa a cantarolar.

- acho que você deve antes de entrar para o banho ter certeza de que não seremos interrompidos.  
A voz de Cameron esta baixa e rouca e House nem ao menos soube como chegara ate a porta e colocara o estetoscópio na maçaneta, mas ele já estava dessa vez ele fechando a porta do banheiro enquanto sentia as mãos dela o ajudando a tirar a roupa.  
- eu te amo Greg...

**Fim de Nuances de Rosa.**

**  
Vivis Drecco ® Junho de 2009 © Nuances de Rosa.**

**Nota da autora: amei escrever essa pequena fic!**

**Obrigada a Pequena Pérola, espero que seja aprimeira de muitas reviews... Muito obrigada.**

**E a todos que gostaram ainda tem um pequeno pedaço desta fic... **

**Kisses..  
**


	3. Momentos perdidos

**Momento Perdido de Nuance de Rosa. **

*

_Entre um abrir e fechar de portas... _

Ela fechou a porta e deu dois passos em direção a ele.  
House largou a bengala sem cuidados e nem sequer se importou com o barulho estridente que fez, apoiou seu corpo na parede e apenas a observou ir ate ele.  
Um arrepio percorreu completamente seu corpo ao sentir os dedos quentes dela tocando sua pele enquanto desabotoavam sua camisa.  
Ela sussurrou.  
- espero que goste de água extremamente quente House.  
Ele tocou a barriga dela sob a blusa e falou bem perto do ouvido dela.  
- duvido que água esteja mais quente do que eu Cameron.  
Ele a envolveu trazendo-a mais para perto e ela jogou sua blusa no chão, enquanto seus lábios mordiscavam o pescoço de House, mas antes que ele conseguisse compreender ela se afastava dele complemente vermelha.  
Então House virou e viu Wilson.  
- oh meu Deus será que ele viu? – a voz de Cameron estava anda baixa, porém parecia mergulhada em sentimento misto de vergonha e excitação  
- não se preocupe ele não viverá para contar – House a observou entristecido abrir a porta e se ir.  
E já preparado para guerra olhou para Wilson.

*

*_Fim..._


End file.
